Solo Olvídame
by leah-fedric
Summary: La unica solucion que pense cuando vi a mi novio besarse con otra fue: suicidarme. Pero ¿Que haces cuando quedas con vida y tienes que enfrentarte a Sasuke Uchiha, tu exnovio que te engaño con otra? ONE-SHOT


No se porque pero me dieron ganas de escribir un fic triste de Sasusaku pero con un final feliz…

Espero que les guste y quiero decir que este va exclusivamente dedicado a Little Guitar por tu cumple (casi dos meses después pero aquí esta tu regalo)

Sufrir por amor es lo peor—Narración

_**Sufrir por amor es lo peor—Diálogo **_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. T-T

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sólo Olvídame

Sakura POV.

Hoy el cielo esta despejado pero por alguna razón ya no me causa la misma felicidad como lo hacia antes de que me encerraran en un sanatorio para gente con problemas mentales, ahora su pregunta es como llegue yo a este lugar; pues es muy fácil de entender en realidad: Me tire de un puente, desgraciadamente la caída no me mato pero si cambio mi forma de ver el mundo. Antes yo creía ser feliz con todo lo que tenía y al final me di cuenta de que no tenía absolutamente nada.

Mis padres nunca estaban en casa, mis amigos no eran verdaderos y por ultimo mi novio Sasuke Uchiha me destruyo. Y o creo que él fue la razón por la que intente suicidarme. Ustedes también intentarían matarse si el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños descubrieran a su novio comiéndose a besos con otra chica, medio escondidos en los arbustos de un parque, por el que por pura casualidad escogí para salir a caminar, como dos perfectos enamorados. Cuando yo vi esa escena no pude evitar que mi corazón comenzara a doler y que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Sin pensar en nada más corrí lo más lejos que mis pequeñas piernas me permitieron sintiendo la presencia de Sasuke detrás de mi. Cuando ya casi no sentía mis piernas por lo entumecidas que estaban y Sasuke ya casi me daba alcance, vi a lo lejos un puente que daba aun barranco no tan profundo pero si un poco hondo. Antes de poder razonar me dirigí a la orilla del puente y me lancé a la oscuridad que me recibió con los brazos y dispuesta a detener todo el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía en mi interior. En ese instante deseé la muerte más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré en un cuarto de hospital. Tenía mi cabeza vendada al igual que mis brazos y piernas, los cuales me dolía mover. Recorrí la habitación con mi mirada hasta que me tope con Sasuke dormido a los pies de mi cama. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer bajando por mis mejillas y los sollozos tampoco se hicieron esperar, despertando a Sasuke, quien me vio con una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

–_**Sakura**_ – me llamo, haciendo que el dolor aumentara en mi interior – _**casi te pierdo**_ – dijo abrazándome pero yo lo empuje bruscamente con la poca fuerza que tenia y luego me abracé a mi misma en busca de protección – _**¿Qué sucede, Sakura?**_ – pregunto Sasuke mientras se acercaba a mi otra vez.

–_**Aléjate**_ – susurre enterrando mis uñas en la poca piel sin vendaje que tenia en mis brazos – _**ALÉJATE**_ – grite esta vez dejando que más lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

–_**Saku…**_– intento a decir él pero yo lo interrumpí con brusquedad dejando salir toda la ira e impotencia que sentía en mi interior.

–_**No digas mi nombre**_ – grite exasperada – _**solo vete y déjame sola**_ – un doctor entro en ese momento a la habitación apurado y le pidió a Sasuke que se fuera pero el no lo obedeció sino que se acerco más a mi, por suerte unas enfermeras lo detuvieron y lo sacaron de mi habitación.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Ahora después de seis meses salgo de una prisión para entrar en otra llamada colegio. Si me ven ahora no creerían que soy la misma chica que era hace seis meses; hoy llevo puesto y short corto negro, una blusa de manga larga negra y ajustada con otra blusa solo que esta es roja y va sobre la negra y es de mi banda favorita "Bullet for my Valentine" **(A.N. a mi me encanta esa banda personalmente) **además llevo puestas unas medias rayadas rojas y negras que llegan hasta mis tobillo y por ultimo mis converses negros. Antes de entrar tome una buena bocanada de aire para estar lista para lo que seria un infierno.

Lo más cruce la puerta sentí que todas las miradas se posaron en mi, tal vez por mi exótico cabello, el cual me negué a cambiar de color porque eso me hace distinta de todas las demás personas, nadie tiene el cabello de color rosa chicle que yo sepa. Bajo la mirada de todos me dirijo a mi antiguo casillero. Con lentitud y sintiendo una muy fuerte mirada en mi nuca, abrí la puerta de metal de mi casillero encontrándome con un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas con una pequeña tarjeta que decía "_**Te extrañe mi flor de cerezo"**_ firmada por Sasuke. Agarre el ramo, sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro al contrario de muchas otras chicas que me rodeaban y se reían como tontas enamorada y murmuraban acerca de lo dulce que había sido Sasuke pero mi corazón yo solo sentía dolor porque el mismo chico que había dejado esas rosas había destrozado todo mi ser y mi corazón.

Sin ningún remordimiento tomó el ramo de rosas junto con todas las fotos que tenia de Sasuke y mías, tome mis libros y bote las flores y las fotos en el bote de basura que me quedaba de camino al salón de clases, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de todos en especial al de un pelinegro que logre divisar entre la gente. Pude ver en sus ojos negros la tristeza que sentía pero ya no me importaba nada que tuviera que ver con Sasuke.

Cuando llegue al salón de clases me di cuenta que mis ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas pero no deje que ninguna saliera porque yo ya no era débil. Después me dirigí a mi lugar, me senté, saque mi Ipod y puse la canción "All these things I hate" de Bullet for my Valentine con bastante volumen para que así no tuviera que escuchar a los que me rodeaban, por lo que recordaba Kakashi-sensei siempre llegaba por lo menos media hora tarde por lo que tenia tiempo. De repente la chica que vi besándose con Sasuke, se me acerco.

– _**Aquí esta la Loca Sakura de regreso**_ – dijo con burla pero yo solo subí el volumen de mi Ipod y la ignore, haciendo que Karin, si ese es su nombre, se molestara tanto que al ver que yo la ignoraba me pegara una bofetada. Me pego tan fuerte que incluso hizo que volteara mi cara hacia el lado – ponme atención cuando te hablo – grito levantando su mano para golpearme de nuevo, pero esto nunca llego. No es que sea masoquista pero a veces siento que con el dolor puedo comprobar si aun siento. Pero regresando a lo que estábamos, levanté mi mirada jade para ver como Sasuke tenia la mano de Karin sujetada con fuerza y la miraba con odio.

– _**JAMAS. VUELVAS. A. TOCARLA**_ – dijo Sasuke con ira – _**si vuelves a hacerle daño a Sakura lo**_ _**pagaras muy caro**_ – después solto su mano para dirigirse a mi con una mirada preocupada – _**¿estas**_ _**bien?**_ – pregunto acercando su mano a mi mejilla pero de un manotazo yo lo aparte.

– _**No me toques**_ – dije en un tono frío. Justo en ese instante Kakashi-sensei llego así que Sasuke a regañadientes se tuvo que ir a su lugar, que lastimosamente esta detrás mío. La clase comenzó y me di cuenta que recibir clases con un tutor privado si servia de algo, todo lo que Kakashi-sensei estaba enseñando yo ya lo sabia. Estaba observando la ventana cuando una nota cayó frente a mí. La nota decía "_**¿Quieres ir a comer más tarde conmigo? Sasuke **_Es que no se daba cuenta de todo lo que me había hecho pasar, de que me hizo sufrir tanto que llegue al punto en el que quise acabar con mi vida, yo lo ame con todo mi ser y él lo único que hizo fue tomar todo mi amor y corazón y arrojarlos al suelo para pasar sobre ellos. Con dolor y rabia arrugue el papel que tenía en mis manos haciéndole saber a Sasuke mi respuesta a su invitación. Asi fue como pase todo mi maldito dia hasta que me harte de tener a Sasuke sobre mi espalda.

– _**¿Qué demonios no entiendes, Sasuke?**_ – grite molesta.

– _**¿Por qué ya no es Sasuke-kun como antes?**_ – pregunto él ignorando mi pregunta anterior y tratándome de abrazar por milésima vez en el día.

– _**No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima**_ – dije alejándome de él para evitar el contacto físico.

– _**¿y por que no puedo abrazar a mi novia?**_ – pregunto él haciendo que abriera mis ojos de sobremanera por la sorpresa. Sasuke había dicho que yo todavía era su novia, como si nada hubiera pasado hace seis meses. Tal vez él todavía… – _**te amo, Sakura**_ – dijo estando parado frente a mi – _**más que a mi propia vida**_ – dijo antes de sellar sus labios con los míos en un beso dulce y casto. En mi mente pasaban todas las imágenes de los momentos que habíamos compartido juntos y de último recordé cuando vi a Sasuke besándose con Karin como nunca me había besado a mi y allí desperté de mi trance, me separe bruscamente de él y lo vi con ojos dolidos antes de salir corriendo lejos de allí.

De nuevo todo se repetía como aquel horrendo día. Yo corría sintiendo la presencia de Sasuke en mi espalda pero esta vez logre perderme entre la gente y seguí huyendo hasta que me encontré parada en un parque, sola, con muchos arboles frondosos alrededor mío. Con la cabeza gacha me acerque a una banca, en la cual me senté, subí mis piernas y me abrace a mis rodillas comenzando a llorar en silencio. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, tal vez 10 ó 15, cuando escuche la voz de Sasuke llamándome a lo lejos, así que me levante y me escondí detrás de un árbol esperando que Sasuke no me encontrara y tuviera que enfrentar sus profundos ojos negros que me tenían hipnotizada desde que era muy pequeña. De repente oí pasos acercándose lentamente a donde yo estaba, pero se detuvieron de un momento a otro por un grito o más bien chillido que provino de la entrada del parque.

_**Sasuke-kun**_ – grito la chica acercándose rápidamente, y sé que es una chica por el timbre de su voz. Después todo quedo en silencio así que decidí salir de donde estaba pero me encontré con la escena de Sasuke siendo besado por una morena pecosa que parecía que en vez de besarlo estaba devorándolo vivo. Lo único distinto es que esta vez, él tenía los ojos abiertos y pudo verme salir de mi escondite. Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a correr lo pensando porque Sasuke no podía dejar de hacerme sufrir. Mis piernas me estaban llevando a algún lado que ni yo misma sabia. Cuando llegue a una calle muy transitada y vi a Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, me quede estática pensando que si el me llegaba a atrapar tendría que enfrentarme a Sasuke y eso era algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ocurriera. Itachi estaba llegando a la acera de la esquina de la misma calle que yo estaba cruzando así que con la única intensión de regresarme por donde había venido me di la vuelta. Lamentablemente el destino no esta de mi parte en ningún momento porque vi que Sasuke ya me estaba dando alcance por el camino de donde yo venia, casi llegando a donde yo me encontraba.

Todo pareció suceder en cuestión de segundos, yo solo logre escuchar el sonido de la bocina de un camión y los gritos de Sasuke, quien desesperado me llamaba, después todo se volvió totalmente negro. Pronto volví a sentir la acogedora sensación de que la muerte se llevaba todos mis problemas, por eso me deje envolver por la oscuridad con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

"_Solo olvídame, Sasuke" _

Sasuke POV.

Desde que la vi entrar con su nueva forma de vestir y su llamativo cabello rosado, volví a sentirme vivo y feliz porque mi bella flor de cerezo había regresado a mi. La vi caminar sin levantar su preciosa mirada jade así que no logro verme parado entre la multitud examinándola con mi mirada.

Por primera vez en mi vida siento como los nervios me carcomen desde lo mas hondo de mi ser y es porque hoy estoy seguro de que la volveré a estrechar entre mis brazos después de que no la pude ver por seis meses. Aunque fue mi culpa que ella su hubiera tratado de matar, pero ella nunca se puso a pensar en todo lo que yo pase, ella no supo la desesperación que sentí al verla saltar de ese puente, la tristeza que me invadió al verla tan frágil y vulnerable en el hospital pero más que todo ella no sabe cuanto me odie al ver todo el dolor y el miedo en sus ojos cuando me vio en su cuarto del hospital. Eso fue lo que más me atormento durante los seis meses que ella estuvo ausente.

Hoy enmendare el error que cometí, el de buscar en alguien más lo que solo ella podía darme, y arreglaría mi error con el pequeño regalo que le tenia aguardándola en su casillero, así que la seguí en silencio bajo la mirada de todos que parecían hipnotizados por la escena del gran Sasuke Uchiha dirigiéndose a la chica que intento suicidarse. Al fin la vi abrir la puerta de su casillero, oí muchas chicas dar pequeños gritillos de sorpresa al ver el gran ramo de rosas con la pequeña nota que le puse firmada, por supuesto, con mi nombre con mi mejor letra. Lo extraño es que no escuche ni siquiera una pequeña exclamación de parte de Sakura ni tampoco vi algún cambio en su expresión, NO lo podía creer; la Sakura que yo recordaba hubiera saltado de la alegría, se hubiera volteado buscando mis ojos con su mirada jade y se hubiera lanzado a mis brazos en vez de tomar las flores junto con todas las fotos que tenia de nosotros dos juntos pegadas alrededor de las flores y arrojado todo a la basura más cercana que quedara en el camino a nuestro salón como lo hizo. Sentí un dolor muy grande en mi pecho y un vacio insoportable en mi estomago que identifique como miedo al pensar en la posibilidad de que Sakura no me perdonara por la estupidez que cometí.

Camine a paso lento al salón y justo cuando entre vi como la regalada de Karin le daba una bofetada a MI Sakura, y si es _mía_ porque me niego a perderla y dejar que se aleje de mi lado. La ira y unas incontrolables ganas de asesinar a Karin hervían dentro de mi, por suerte logre controlar la urgencia de matar pero cuando vi que Karin volvía a levantar la mano para golpear a mi chica no me controle y fui a evitar que lastimaran más a Sakura.

–_**JAMÁS. VUELVAS. A. TOCARLA**_ – dije entre dientes tomando sin ninguna delicadeza la mano de Karin – si vuelves a hacerle daño a Sakura lo pagaras muy caro – amenace sabiendo que soy capaz de cumplir lo que estaba diciendo. Después me voltee hacia Sakura – ¿Estas bien? – pregunte acercando mi mano a su mejilla lastimada.

–_**No me toques**_ – dijo ella sin saber lo mucho que me lastimo esa pequeña frase, es que ella no puede entender lo mucho que mi cuerpo anhelaba sentir el de ella pero de nuevo no puedo exigirle nada a ella después de todo lo que le hice pasar. En ese momento, y de milagro, Kakashi-sensei entro a la clase arruinando la oportunidad que tenia de hablar con Sakura. A regañadientes me dirigí a mi lugar pero nunca despegué mi mirada de Sakura. Las clases continuaron pero mi mente no se lograba enfocar en nada no fuera la hermosa pelirrosa. De repente tuve una urgencia de hablar o estar con Sakura, seis meses sin ella fueron un completo suplicio y ya no aguantaría un momento más, así que escribí con rapidez una nota y se la arroje. Vi como ella arrugaba la nota así que capte que ese era un definitivo NO a la cita que le pedí en la nota, mas no me di por vencido con este fracaso, pase el resto del día tratando de acercarme a Sakura: le mande notas, la seguía a cualquier lado que fuera, incluso la seguí a la azotea del edificio durante el receso, donde paso sola viendo al vacio sin comer absolutamente nada, algo muy extraño en Sakura quien yo recordaba pasaba su vida comiendo.

Despues del receso segui observando cuidadosamente a Sakura con mis misteriosos ojos negros. Ya era la hora de salida cuando Sakura, por fin, me dirigió la palabra pero no de la forma que esperaba.

– _**¿Qué demonios no entiendes no entiendes, Sasuke?**_ – me grito muy molesta.

– _**¿Por que ya no es Sasuke-kun como ante?**_ – pregunte ignorando su pregunta y acercándome a ella tratando de abrazarla.

–_**No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima**_ – me advirtió ella alejándose cada vez más de mí.

– _**¿Y por que no puedo abrazar a mi novia?**_ – pregunte, reclamando lo que siempre había sido mío. Por lo que vi Sakura se quedo sin palabras al momento en que dije que ella sigue siendo mi novia. Ahora es el momento que he estado esperando todo el día, me acerque a ella hasta estar parado frente a ella – _**Te amo, Sakura**_ – veo como sus ojos y sus labios se abrían por la sorpresa – _**más que a mi propia vida**_ – dije antes de inclinarme y acortar la distancia que había entre nuestras bocas, sellando nuestros labios juntos. Todo parecía encajar perfectamente siempre que la tuviera entre mis brazos.

Sin aviso Sakura se separo de mí, viéndome con ojos dolidos y salió corriendo igual que el día que cometi la estupidez más grande de mi vida, pero esta vez decidí que no dejaría que Sakura se hiciera daño de nuevo por mi culpa. Puedo decir que, para ser una chica tan pequeña, era condenadamente rápida, pronto la perdí de vista entre la gente pero yo seguía mi instinto, este me llevaría a mi amada. Segui corriendo hasta que llegue a un parque desolado y justo detrás de un árbol vi un punto rosado así que me comencé a acercar lentamente a ese árbol hasta que…

–_**SASUKE-KUN**_ – grito una chica que se acercaba corriendo. Recuerdo que esa chica era una de las muchas con las que intente olvidarme de Sakura pero nunca lo logre, Akemi creo que era su nombre. No sé como fue que llego tan rápido a donde yo me encontraba y se me lanzo encima antes de que pudiera hacer algo y me beso. Abrí mis ojos de sobremanera y logre ver como Sakura salía de su escondite y de nuevo sus bellos ojos verdes estaban cristalinos de todas las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos. Vi como ella corría de nuevo así que empuje a Akemi y comencé a seguir a Sakura.

Cuando logre ver su cabellera rosada otra vez, vi que ella se encontraba a la mitad de una calle cuando se volteo para donde yo esta y paro al verme. Todo paso en cámara lenta para mí; el camión que venia en la calle golpeo su pequeño cuerpo mientras yo gritaba su bello nombre desesperado al verla caer al suelo. Vi a mi hermano, Itachi, acercándose pero mi mente estaba centrada en la chica que tenia en mis brazos.

–_**Por favor, no me dejes**_ – suplique abrazándola mas a mi – _**Te amo más que a nadie**_ – dije besando su frente y dejando que la única lagrima que se deslizaba por mi mejilla cayera en la mejilla de ella.

Normal POV.

En el hospital las enfermeras observaban con ternura al chico que iba todos los días, desde hace una semana, a ver a la chica de cabello rosado que casi matan atropellándola. Se notaba que el chico adoraba a la pelirrosa ya que todos los días se sentaba al lado de la chica que yacía inconsciente y acariciaba su cabello mientras le murmuraba que por favor despertara.

–_**Buenos días joven Sasuke**_ – lo saludo la recepcionista – _**viene a ver a la señorita Sakura**_ – ya todos sabían de memoria quien era la paciente que visitaba el apuesto pelinegro.

–_**Si señora Misaki**_ – respondió Sasuke, serio como siempre. Despues se dirigió a la habitación de su amada, recordando la charla que había tenido con su hermano

///////////////////////////////////////////////Flash Back//////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke estaba dando caminando en círculos en la sala de espera del hospital con su hermano esperando que les dieran los resultados de la condición de Sakura.

–_**Sasuke tranquilízate**_ – le dijo Itachi cansado de ver como su hermano recorría el mismo lugar na y otra vez.

– _**¿Cómo quieres que m tranquilize si la mujer que amo esta entre la vida y la muerte de nuevo por mi maldita culpa?**_ – grito Sasuke exasperado.

– _**¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?**_ – pregunto sabiendo que fue un error de su hermano lo que ocasiono que Sakura hubiera sufrido otra vez.

–_**La bese, a Sakura, pero ella me empujo y salió corriendo de nuevo solo que esta vez se fue a un parque y vio como una chica me besaba**_ – dijo Sasuke sin hacer una sola pausa.

–_**Muchos te llamaran genio pero yo digo que eres un estúpido que nunca piensa lo que hace**_ – dijo Itachi rodando los ojos por los errores que su hermano repetía una y otra vez.

–_**No eres de ayuda, Itachi**_ – dijo Sasuke.

//////////////////////////////////////Fin del Flash Back///////////////////////////////////////////////

–_**Itachi tiene razón**_ – decía Sasuke observando a Sakura – pero _**te amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado**_ – delicadamente Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura – _**nunca le ruego nada a nadie pero te estoy rogando que por favor despiertes**_ – Sasuke apretó la mano de Sakura con suavidad.

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, entonces verde choco con negro. Sasuke no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, Sakura por su parte estaba completamente en blanco.

–_**Sa-sasuke**_ – susurro Sakura aun débil.

–_**Por favor dejame explicarte todo antes de echarme de aquí**_ – el silencio de Sakura dio el permiso que él esperaba con ansias _**– lo de hace seis meses fue porque Karin dejo que yo sacara toda mi furia en ella en ese momento y acepte porque sabia que te podía lastimar si me desquitaba contigo, te hubiera hecho sufrir mucho sin darme cuenta… no por favor no llores**_ – dijo Sasuke limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de Sakura – _**lo ultimo yo no tuve nada que ver, yo te buscaba a ti, no a otra**_ – Sasuke no aguanto más y abrazo a Sakura, cuidando de no lastimarla.

–_**So-solo olví-dame**_ – murmuro Sakura entre pequeños sollozos – _**así ninguno sufrirá más…**_ – Sakura fue callada por unos labios que la besaban con dulzura.

–_**Jamás podre olvidarte, Sakura**_ – dijo Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de Sakura – _**perdóname**_ – murmuro él escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica, disfrutando del aroma que ella emanaba y que él tanto echaba de menos.

–_**No se si podre…**_ – Sakura volvió a ser interrumpida pero esta vez por los finos dedos de Sasuke sobre sus labios.

–_**Como tú misma dijiste**_ – dijo él poniendo su frente sobre la de ella quedando muy cerca de sus labios – _**solo olvida todo lo malo y comencemos desde cero**_ – el brillo en los ojos de Sakura mostraba felicidad infinita así que Sasuke se inclino un poco y la beso.

–_**Te amo**_ – dijo Sasuke separándose para recuperar el aire.

–… – Sakura dudo un poco pero casi inmediatamente le sonrio a Sasuke como lo hacia la antigua Sakura – _**Yo también te amo**_ – dijo ella – _**solo que ya no soy la misma chica tonta de antes y quiero que te quede bien claro que no me te perdonare otra vez**_ – este era el punto que Sakura quería dejar bien claro ante Sasuke.

–_**No me importa**_ – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado – _**te amo por ser Sakura Haruno**_.

–_**Y yo te amo por ser Sasuke Uchiha**_ – la pareja se unió en otro apasionado beso sabiendo que nunca se podrían olvidar el uno del otro.

Fin

Dejen Review para que sepa que les pareció

Please T.T


End file.
